


Forever and Always

by melodylangdon



Category: House of Cards (US TV)
Genre: Baby, Breeding Kink, DDLG, F/M, Little Girl - Freeform, Little Space, NSFW, Parenthood, Power Couple, Pregnancy, Sexy, Wedding, daddy dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23958448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodylangdon/pseuds/melodylangdon
Summary: Based off of the Bullet For My Valentine song Forever And Always
Relationships: Duncan Shepherd/Reader
Kudos: 7





	Forever and Always

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of the Bullet For My Valentine song Forever And Always

You first met Duncan at a charity auction. The most eligible bachelors of D.C. pledged money and bid on women to go on a date with for charity. At first, you weren't sold on the idea but with a little convincing from your friend, you decided it would be great for charity. Little did you know, you would end up getting serious with the Duncan Shepherd. Men wanted to be him and girls wanted to be with him. He won you fair and square against a few other competitive bidders. Out of all the bidders at the auction, you were most taken with him and relieved when it was announced Duncan would be taking you on a date. For the date, you decided to wear red lipstick, a black sequined Saint Laurent V-neck long-sleeved gown, a pair of Jimmy Choo patent jeweled mules, and your vintage Chanel black bag. When he first saw you, he remarked how beautiful you looked. He looked stunning as well. His black patent leather Balenciaga boots and his Tom Ford suit made you melt. The cologne he was wearing smelled nice too. The date ended up being a night out on the town in Duncan's limo with champagne, snacks, and good music. That night he took you to a very elegant and expensive restaurant. It was called Marcel's and it was French. The French food was delicious, especially the champagne and pumpkin creme brulee. The restaurant was so elegant and your exclusive table was away from the crowd. The table was set by candlelight and it was the best date you had ever been on. You talked about the stores you liked to shop at, your hobbies, what you planned to do for the summer, and got to know Duncan more as well. The waitress tried to shamelessly flirt with Duncan but he wasn't having it because he only had eyes for you. After dinner, Duncan took you to go shopping. Upon his insistence, he bought you a pair of Louis Vuitton sunglasses and some Dita Von Teese Rouge Eau De Parfume. By the end of the night, you weren't sure if he was going to kiss you but you had been thinking about it since the start of the date and you were hoping that kissing was a possibility. After walking you to your door, he asked you if it was ok to call you again. You said yes. Seeming content, Duncan boldly asked if he could kiss you and you said yes. Feeling his lips on yours was like something you never felt before, the way he made you feel was beyond words. While you were kissing, you both smiled. You loved kisses like this. When all was said and done, he promised he would call and see you again very soon. True to his word, he called you back the next day and you talked for hours. You talked about all kinds of stuff with Duncan including your favorite bands, movies you loved, books you enjoyed, tv shows you had on your queue, and about where you would go out on a date next.

It was decided that your next date would be a day at the beach, a motorcycle ride, and grabbing a coffee together in about a week. The motorcycle ride was thrilling, you felt so safe with him. The beach was fun, people were walking their dogs, surfing, swimming, and sun-bathing. After the beach, he asked you to be his girlfriend during coffee. Of course, you said yes, you felt lucky and wanted to be with him. The next several months together went by in a whirlwind. The next few months with Duncan consisted of cute dates, watching a lot of movies together, going to concerts, cooking and baking, shopping, public events together, plenty of fancy dinners, and mind-blowing sex. It wasn't just sex with him, he made slow and passionate love to you. It was gentle and sweet when it needed to be, and wild at other times. With him, you felt protected and loved.

Going on shopping trips was always a wonderful time. Even if it was as simple as going out for some ice cream and doing window shopping, it was enjoyable. When you went on dates it was always special, especially when Duncan and you got in his limo or private jet and went to different places like the Mall of America in Minnesota, New York times square, or Los Angeles and Hollywood California which was in no shortage of great shopping. The most thrilling part of your adventures was finding someplace to be alone and get to know each other. This also included intimate meet-ups in dressing rooms. Whenever you found something you liked or something that caught your eye, he would tell you the price didn't matter, that you could have whatever your heart desired. The lingerie was what he loved buying you the most. After finding the clothes you wanted, he went with you to the dressing room to try them on. This turned into heavy makeout sessions and sometimes sex. You enjoyed being filmed by Duncan too, both candidly and romantically. Sometimes you would put on a sultry and sexy outfit and he would be a goner. He had to have you right then and there whether it was in a semi-public space- like the dressing room, or at his condo. When Duncan was at work, he loved to have you record videos of yourself whether it was just a cute greeting to him telling him you missed him and couldn't wait to see him, or if it was a more risque video, getting off and showing him by sending him the video while he was at his office.

For Christmas, Duncan was taking you on a surprise vacation in his private jet. When you landed, you were in Italy. It was so surreal and beautiful there. The trip was the best vacation you ever been on. It was beyond exciting to visit historical Italian monuments and museums with him. The hotel you were staying at was spacious and beautiful. There was a mini-fridge, a jacuzzi, and a huge screen tv. There were mirrors on the ceiling and behind the bed which made it great for both of you to watch each other when you made love. The balcony led to a gorgeous and breathtaking view of the city. Some days you ordered room service which had the most exquisite Italian food and even better local wine. Every day was filled with new things, new sights to see, new adventures, and memories to make. The gelato was the best you ever had. Having real Italian pizza was a good change too, American pizza was nothing compared to the tastes of authentic pizza from Italy. The locals were nice and some even remarked how you and Duncan made a lovely couple. Some even looked jealous of your love. You loved to be admired by others and the kind remarks were always appreciated. Near the end of your Italy trip, you didn't want to go. Duncan reassured you that you would both be back again one day soon to do more sightseeing and to spend more time together in one of your favorite places on earth. On your last day of the trip, at the Trevi Fountain, you made a wish to be with Duncan, for many years to come. Soon after he asked you to move in with him, you readily agreed. Not too long after that, you moved into a house together. 

When Duncan found out he was adopted, he was devastated, to say the least. He was heartbroken and when he told you, you held him, promised him it would be alright. That was when you swore to him you would always be there. It was awful news but you hoped he would get through it since he had you. After he vented to you about how he felt, you held him in your arms and reassured him as he tried his best to hold back his tears. If you ever left him, he didn't know what he would do, he just hoped it wouldn't happen. It felt as if he couldn't be without you. He felt closer to you more than ever and didn't want your relationship to end. You were in love with him.

When you made love to Duncan, it was always perfect. It wasn't routine, it was meaningful and beautiful. Whether it was slow or fast or a mix of both, he never disappointed you. His scent, his touch, his body, was so addicting. He liked to call you 'Princess' and 'baby girl'. Sometimes you had a music playlist for when you had sex. It ranged from pop artists like Lana Del Rey and Hozier to more heavy music like Marilyn Manson and In This Moment. He had no objections to what music you picked, it was always whatever you wanted. Being blindfolded and spanked was always a thrill and you trusted him completely to take care of you. You especially loved it when he would tie your hands up with lace and fucked you. He would always tell you how well you took him, how your body was made for his, how you were his and only his. And it was true, you didn't want anyone else, not now, not ever. With him in your life, you appreciated it more and you treated every day as if it were your last. It could end at any time, but as long as you had him, you would make the most of it. Sometimes while Duncan was busy with his work at home, you enjoyed crawling into his lap and teasing him. Sometimes he would let you have your way, other times he would give you a firm spanking when you got him too distracted and turned on. Other times you misbehaved, he would finger you and edge you only to leave you there with a denied orgasm. 

When you went into little space, Duncan was understanding- he encouraged it because its what you needed at times. Sometimes you would like to watch cartoons with him and Disney movies while he played lovingly with your hair and you sat with your head on his lap. Coloring, especially with crayons, was another thing you loved to do. He would give you a lot of kisses and cuddles after he helped run you a nice bath and massaged you. Another thing you liked was to play with your stuffed animals and have him braid your hair. You usually liked to slip into a cute dress or a onesie for him. Baking was another thing that calmed you down especially cupcakes with cute frosting or cookies with milk. You even had a collar that was pink and had a heart that had the engraved words 'daddy's princess'. This was a title you proudly claimed.

One night during dinner at your favorite restaurant, you and Duncan went out dancing. When you were slow-dancing you told him you loved him, he told you he loved you back. It was exactly what you were hoping he would say. It came out sounding natural, not forced, and you believed him. Not even two weeks later, you were having dessert you had baked together, white chocolate strawberry filled cake with dark chocolate frosting. The cake was delicious and the next thing you knew, Duncan was down on one knee proposing to you with a 14K white gold diamond ring and it was stunning. You were surprised but said yes. This followed with passionate kisses and "I love you's" exchanged. That night you fell asleep cuddling with smiles on your faces. The next several weeks were full of wedding plans and you wrote your wedding vows when inspiration struck you. Hopefully, Duncan would love what you had written. The playlist for your wedding was already picked out. Every day after work, Duncan brought you a different kind of flowers and chocolates. All you could think about was the upcoming wedding, Most of your friends and all your family accepted your wedding invitations and said they would come. Having mended fences with his adopted mother, Annette, Duncan invited her to the wedding along with some other relatives and friends. Your best friend would be your maid of honor and 3 of your other closest friends would be your bridesmaids. The wedding was only weeks away, you were to be married in Hawaii and your honeymoon would be in France. As far as bachelor and bachelorette parties go, you and Duncan didn't want any. Despite the protests from Duncan's friends to go out and see strippers, he always declined their offers. All he wanted was you and you were the only woman for him. Others simply wouldn't do. So the night before your wedding, you and Duncan spent it by watching some rom-com's, baking, drinking champagne, and making love. Nights with Duncan were always special but this one was so surreal because it was the last night on earth before you would officially be Mrs. Shepherd. 

The song that played when you walked down the aisle was Young and Beautiful by Lana Del Rey. Your dress was extravagant from Vera Wang, expensive, and the wedding vows were so beautiful. Your vows to Duncan were about how much you cared about him, how you would be his forever and never stop loving him, how you couldn't imagine being with any other person, how you would cherish him always, and that you would forever be faithful to him. When Duncan gave his vows, you were in awe. He had such a way with words. He talked about how he loved you, that you were the woman of his dreams, how every day with you was better than the last, how he loved your adventures together, how he couldn't wait to spend the rest of your lives together, and that you were the most beautiful woman alive. The rings were exchanged, they were beautiful. Your ring was rose gold platinum with diamonds and crystals from Tiffany's and Duncan's was white gold. You both said "I do" and your first kiss as a married couple was deep and passionate. It felt like a fairytale come true. You never believed in happy endings or that being treated like a Princess was even possible for you until you met Duncan. Everyone seemed to be having a great time. The cake was delicious- chocolate with vanilla frosting. The first dance you had with Duncan was to a Lady Gaga cover song of Bad Romance by Halestorm. Duncan whispered in your ear how he couldn't wait to get you alone to make love to you and how he wanted to make a baby with you. You were ready, having his babies was one of the things you wanted the most. Having kids with Duncan, more than one would be a dream. Twins would also be great. Whether it was a girl or a boy, you would love him or her no matter what and you didn't have a preference for either gender. As long as it was a baby with Duncan you would be happy. After a few more dances to slow and fast songs by Hozier, Gaga, and Lana, you were ready to get to the luxurious hotel room suite and make love on the king-sized bed. Driving off in the limo, with balloons on the back and a just married sign, you waved with Duncan to the wedding-goers and kissed passionately. The ride wasn't that long but you were so impatient because you couldn't wait to be in bed together for the first time as a married couple. The plan was to fuck all night long, try to make a baby, and in the morning you would have breakfast in bed from hotel room service and spend the next few days sight-seeing in Hawaii, then going to the beach. After that, it would be time for the honeymoon in Italy.

As soon as you got to the room, Duncan carried you to the bed. You ripped each other's clothes off like starved animals. He began to kiss you, first your lips- then your neck, chest, and stomach. He trailed his tongue down to your wet folds and started to tease you. "I love you, Mr. Shepherd," you managed to utter as he went down on you, using two fingers now and increasing his pace. It felt wonderful, he knew how to use his tongue so perfectly. When he was finished, his lips met yours, letting you taste yourself. He said back: "I love you, Mrs. Shepherd." You planned to return the favor. As you started to go down on him, he pulled your hair back, letting you adjust to taking his length, little by little, until you were almost taking all 8 inches of him. You bobbed up and down, spitting and nearly choking but enjoying his taste and pleasing him. He encouraged you by saying: "such a good girl for me" and "my little princess." This drove you over the edge as you continued taking him deeply while he showered you with praises. Before he could cum, he pulled you off of him so he could enter your slick folds. The anticipation was getting to both of you. Laying on your back, he entered you, slowly at first, then faster not wanting to wait any longer. You interlocked hands and looked deeply into each other's eyes as you made love. As Duncan began kissing you, you smiled and whispered that you loved him. He responded with "I love you too, Princess." The moment felt so right and you were ready for a baby with him. it wasn't fucking or sex, it was true love. Any imperfection you thought you had, he made sure to tell you he loved. Any blemish or something you didn't like, he would tell you it was what made you who you were and that no one could take that away from you. He was in love with your mind, body, and soul. You were the most gorgeous, beautiful, and perfect woman in his eyes and he always promised you he would cherish you forever. Every moment with him was special, you wanted to hold onto it and savor it forever. You were completely his, and he was all yours. No one else could have either of you and you were content with that. Your future was with Duncan and you felt like the luckiest girl on the planet.

About a month later you stopped getting your period and went to the doctor with Duncan. You were about 4 and a half weeks pregnant. The news was the best Duncan and you had ever heard and he was so excited that he was going to be a father. It was so surreal to him. The thing that mattered most was that you were healthy. It didn't matter to him if it was a boy or a girl as long as you were having a baby together, he would be proud. Of course, he wouldn't mind having more than one baby and he was planning on having more kids with you one day. As soon as you received the news, you both went out to buy baby stuff and get the future baby's room ready. The next few months were spent decorating the room, painting it yellow, putting in lots of toys and singing/reading to the baby. The music you listened to during your pregnancy was classical and oldies classic rock. The baby kicked for Duncan first and he was such a proud father-to-be. The thing he loved most of all was reading to the baby, rubbing your stomach, and kissing it. The pregnancy classes went well and all the doctor's appointments did too. There wasn't an appointment or class Duncan missed and he started working from home to spend all of his time with you. You would have breakfast in bed, watch lots of movies together, take calming baths in the jacuzzi together, and you even got a dog. The dog was from the animal shelter and a black lab named Bear. The day you found out you were having a girl, Duncan was over the moon. Time went by fast and it was soon time for the baby to come. One day you were massive contractions and your water broke, the baby was a week early. After being rushed into the hospital, you were admitted right away and saw the doctor. Only Duncan was there with you during the birth, holding your hand, kissing your forehead, making sure it all went well. Seeing your baby for the first time was the best moment of your life. Her name was Harmony after music and when you held her, you felt so much love and joy. Having a baby made Duncan finally feel complete and total happiness. He was overjoyed and told you both how much he loved you. A few days later you were back home with Harmony and Duncan. You were going to be great parents and Harmony would be filled with so much love. No matter what she wanted to do in her future, what goals she wanted to pursue, who she wanted to be, you and Duncan would support her every step of the way. Duncan had finally gotten what he truly wanted, a real family- his own. You got what you wanted too- the man of your dreams and a beautiful baby girl. Life was complete.


End file.
